Singles discography
The singles discography of Kylie Minogue consists of sixty-three official singles, eight official singles as featured artist and twelve promotional recordings. Kylie's music career began as a result of her popularity in Neighbours, an Australian soap opera. After an impromptu performance with the cast of the show, she signed to Mushroom Records in 1987. That same year, she released a cover of the Little Eva song "Locomotion". It spent seven weeks on top of the ARIA Singles Chart and became the highest-selling single of the 1980s in Australia. "I Should Be So Lucky", her second single, became a worldwide number one, topping the UK Singles Chart for five consecutive weeks. Later, in 1988, she signed with PWL Records, for releases in the United Kingdom and based herself there as a result. Her debut album, Kylie, produced several singles. A re-recorded version of "The Loco-Motion" saw peaks in the top ten of the charts it entered. while "Got to Be Certain" and "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" peaked in the top twenty in the majority of the charts they entered. Minogue released three additional albums with PWL. The singles "Hand on Your Heart" and "Tears on My Pillow", released from Enjoy Yourself (1989), topped the charts in the UK. Minogue took a mature turn in the 1990 release of Rhythm of Love. All singles from the album peaked within the top twenty in the United Kingdom and Australia. Her next album, 1991's Let's Get to It, also spawned singles which peaked within the top twenty in the United Kingdom and Australia. By 1992 Minogue completed her recording contract with PWL Records. She decided not to renew it, after which a Greatest Hits was released. The album produced two top thirty singles, "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" and "Celebration". In 1993, Minogue signed with Deconstruction Records. Three singles were released from the eponymous Kylie Minogue. ''"Confide in Me" topped the Australian singles chart and peaked at number two in the UK. However, none of the singles taken from [[Impossible Princess (album)|''Impossible Princess]] peaked in the top ten of any of the charts they entered. "Did It Again", the second single, was the most successful from the album, charting at 15 and 14 in Australia and the UK respectively. After being dropped from Deconstruction due to low sales in 1998, Minogue signed with Parlophone Records in April 1999. She released "Spinning Around" in 2000, which debuted at number one in the UK. This earned Minogue a place in the Guinness Book of World Records, for the first female Australian singer to debut at number one in the UK. The album that followed, Light Years, spawned singles which achieved the top twenty in the UK and Australia. In 2001, she released the single, "Can't Get You Out of My Head", from the album Fever. It topped the charts in Australia, New Zealand, UK, and most of Europe. Another single, "Come into My World", gave Minogue her first Grammy Award in 2004 (for Best Dance Recording). In 2003, the single "Slow", from Body Language, became another number-one single in the UK. In 2004, she released another greatest hits package named Ultimate Kylie. The single "I Believe in You" reached the top five in the UK. In May 2005, after being diagnosed with breast cancer, she went on medical leave. After returning to full health, Minogue released her tenth studio album X in 2007. It produced five singles, including the Australian number one single "2 Hearts", and the top twenty single "Wow". Her eleventh studio album, Aphrodite in 2010 spawned the top-three single, "All the Lovers". In 2014, she released the singles, "Into the Blue", and "I Was Gonna Cancel" from her twelfth studio album, Kiss Me Once. To date, Minogue has sold more than 68 million records worldwide. Minogue has had seven number one singles and sold over 10.1 million singles in the United Kingdom, making her the 12th best-selling singles artist in UK history. Singles '1980s' '1990s' '2000s' '2010s' Category:Singles